Typically, such attache cases include first and second relatively movable sections or compartments, with at least one of the sections having an expansion gusset for expanding the capacity of the attache case. It is well known that an expansion gusset is movable between a closed position and an expanded position and to move the expansion gusset to its expanded position, it can be done manually or by squeezing enough materials into the attache case that it is forced to automatically expand to its expanded position.
Examples of patents which relate to attache cases with expansion gussets are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,356,899 and 4,366,886 which disclose fastening arrangements that include snap fasteners, fixed fasteners, elastic and non-elastic straps, and straps with slack sections and elastic sections overlapping the interior of the expansion gusset. U.S. Pat, No. 2,555,820 discloses a briefcase that has a bellow section in which leather straps pass around the bellow section and through a slot in each side of the outer frame of the briefcase and then extend inwardly thereof. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,341,099 and 1,806,246 show the concept of straps extending around a gusset. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,473,489 and 4,128,150 disclose the use of expandable gussets without straps. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,002,878 to Belber discloses an expanding case having a telescoping action.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a typical prior art arrangement of an attache case which has elastic straps for maintaining the expansion gusset in its closed position. The elastic straps are able to expand an amount at least equal to the expansion distance of the expansion gusset. As will be noted, the attache case 10 includes first and second sections 12, 14 relatively movable with respect to each other for opening and closing the attache case. The expansion gusset 16 is shown located in movable section 14 and includes a vinyl strip 18 facing the exterior of the case and is covered on the interior of the case by liner 20. The gusset 16 is held in its closed position by fastening means 22. Usually there are four such fastening means 22 disposed on the sidewalls 14a of the case. Such prior art fastening means 22 typically included an elastic strap 24 having a fixed fastening means, such as a rivet 26 at one end thereof on one side of the expansion gusset 16, and another fixed fastening means, such as a rivet 28, on the other end of the elastic strap 24 on the other side of the expansion gusset 16. In operation, when the attache case is expanded to its full capacity, due to content loading or being overstuffed, the expansion gusset 16 moves into its expanded position, thereby also expanding the elastic straps 24 in a vertical direction in an amount at least equal to the expansion distance of the expansion gusset 16. A major drawback to this arrangement is the interference between the expansion gusset 16 and the elastic straps 24, wherein the elastic straps inhibit the free expansion and contraction of theexpandable gusset 16.
The prior art also discloses the use of non-elastic straps and releasable fasteners instead of rivets. Also, the gussets may be mounted on the inside wall or outside wall of the case.